


Como el perro del hortelano

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [3]
Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: -	Esa es la finalidad, Pol. Concentrarse y estudiar –Bruno le susurra las palabras tan cerca del oído que puede sentir su aliento contra la piel de su cuello y no puede evitar que un escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral.
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Como el perro del hortelano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulilla/gifts).



> Situado en la S2.
> 
> Fandom: Merlí  
> Pairing: Bruno/Pol  
> Prompt: Biblioteca

Aún no sabe cómo se ha dejado convencer para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. De hecho, no sabe cómo se ha dejado convencer para estudiar en cualquier sitio, pero sobre todo en la biblioteca. No pueden hablar, todo el mundo está concentrado y se está aburriendo.

\- Ésa es la finalidad, Pol. Concentrarse y estudiar –Bruno le susurra las palabras tan cerca del oído que puede sentir su aliento contra la piel de su cuello y no puede evitar que un escalofrío recorra su columna vertebral.

Se remueve en la silla y echa otro vistazo a la gente que le rodea. Al fondo, junto a la ventana, hay un par de chicas de otra clase que no paran de mirarle. Una de ellas, la rubia, le sonríe y baja la mirada mientras mordisquea la punta de su boli, antes de volver a mirarle mientras le dice algo al oído a su amiga, que le mira de reojo y asiente.

Pol se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla y la mira sin molestarse lo más mínimo en disimular que tiene toda su atención. Desgraciadamente, sus amigos tienen otras ideas en mente y Tània chasquea los dedos frente a su cara para obligarle a mirarla, ganándose que la bibliotecaria le chiste para que guarde silencio.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es eso? –su amiga susurra para que las bibliotecaria no vuelva a llamarle la atención.

\- Estoy estudiando, Tània –su amiga sigue su mirada y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Hoy no toca anatomía.

No puede contener la carcajada y la bibliotecaria le mira con cara de pocos amigos y chista, alargando la s hasta el infinito. Volvería a reírse pero no quiere quedarse sin amigos. Y sin la chica que sigue mirándole desde el otro lado mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

\- Lo que se dice sutil, no es, la verdad –Bruno intenta sonar despreocupado pero Pol le conoce lo suficiente para percibir el enfado… y los celos.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando –responde sin tan siquiera mirar a su amigo.

\- Ya, claro.

Está a punto de levantarse para acercarse a la chica cuando un grupo de chicos entra en la biblioteca, provocando la ira de la bibliotecaria, que se levanta y les manda callar enérgicamente. Se ríe de la situación hasta que ve cómo uno de los chicos, un tío alto y moreno, observa a Bruno, desnudándole con la mirada sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Se yergue en la silla inconscientemente, cambiando su atención de la chica al grupo que acaba de entrar. Cuando ve que Bruno no se ha dado cuenta de que alguien le está mirando fijamente, se relaja, volviendo a su tonteo con la rubia.

Pasa un par de minutos sonriéndole a la chica cuando nota, por el rabillo del ojo, como Tània le da un codazo a Bruno. Tarda un segundo en girarse para ver qué pasa cuando ve cómo su amigo observa al grupo de recién llegados. No necesita volverse para saber que ya es consciente de que ese chico está intentando ligar con él.

No puede dejar de mirar a Bruno mientras le sonríe a ese chico y nota cómo empieza a enfadarse.

\- Hemos venido a estudiar, ¿recuerdas?

Bruno le mira como si Pol acabara de volverse loco y luego ladea un poco la cabeza mientras se golpea el labio inferior con el bolígrafo que tiene en la mano.

\- Yo también me he pasado a anatomía.

A Tània le parece todo muy divertido porque les mira alternativamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Qué crees que diría Nicola? –sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos cuando Tània deja de sonreír y Bruno le fulmina con la mirada.

\- Eres gilipollas –susurra su amigo con enfado antes de levantarse y alejarse por uno de los pasillos.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, intentando no sentirse mal consigo mismo por haber sido tan rastrero con alguien que le importa tanto, por mucho que se esfuerce en esconderlo.

\- ¿No piensas hacer nada? –Tània parece cada vez más enfadada.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importase.

\- Vete a pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque has sido un gilipollas –Tània da la conversación por finalizada y vuelve a centrar su atención en los apuntes que tiene delante.

Suspira sonoramente, haciendo que la bibliotecaria vuelva a mirarle mal, y se levanta, siguiendo el camino que ha tomado Bruno un par de minutos antes. Le encuentra dos pasillos más allá, revisando un estante en busca de algo.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Un conjunto de hojas con letras impresas, encuadernado con unas tapas de piel o cartón. Puede que te suene, se llama libro.

\- Muy gracioso, Bruno. ¿Podemos volver ya?

\- Que te den, Pol.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Llevas toda la tarde tonteando con esa tía, pero en cuanto un chico parece interesado en mí, te comportas como un auténtico gilipollas.

\- Yo no…

\- No quieres nada conmigo, me ha quedado claro. Así que déjame en paz.

\- ¿O qué? –pregunta, encarándosele.

No piensa lo que dice, pero le jode que Bruno le hable así. Nadie le habla así a él.

Lo que no espera es que su amigo le responda así.

Bruno da un paso al frente y le besa, apretándose tanto contra su cuerpo que la fuerza le empuja contra la estantería, clavándole uno de los estantes en la espalda. No se queja, no puede, tampoco lo haría aunque la lengua de su amigo se lo permitiese. Lo que sí hace es devolverle el beso, colocando su mano en la nuca de Bruno para hacerlo más profundo.

Le empuja con fuerza hasta que su amigo tropieza con la estantería contraria y Pol se traga el quejido ronco de su amigo que le provoca el choque. Baja su mano desde la cintura hasta su culo y lo aprieta, creando una suave fricción entre sus incipientes erecciones.

Una vez que ha empezado, no tiene ningunas ganas de acabar, así que mueve su mano hasta la parte delantera del pantalón de Bruno, apretando suavemente su paquete por encima de la ropa.

Jadea contra la nada porque ése es el momento en el que Bruno se separa de él, empujándole para apartarle de su cuerpo. Le mira, confuso y un poco cabreado porque su amigo ha decido acabar con el beso justo cuando él quería más.

\- ¿Qué? –ni siquiera se molesta en esconder su enfado.

\- Eres como el perro del hortelano, ni comes ni dejas comer –niega con la cabeza ante las palabras de Bruno–. No quieres nada conmigo, pero te jode que lo tenga con otro.

\- No me jode. Es sólo que… –se detiene porque realmente no sabe muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Qué? –se miran durante un par de segundos, ambos en silencio–. Olvídalo, Pol. No me creería nada de lo que dijeras porque es mentira. Porque en el fondo –Bruno da un paso al frente y acorta la distancia que les separa–, sabes que te importo.

\- Somos amigos –dice como toda respuesta.

Bruno besa sus labios y se aparta antes de que pueda devolverle el beso.

\- Puedes decirte todas las mentiras que quieras, Pol, pero a mí no me engañas.

Su amigo se aleja sin mirar atrás y se queda un par de minutos apoyado en la estantería, recuperando la compostura después de ese encuentro. Se niega a reconocer que Bruno tiene razón, pero también sabe que hace mucho que ellos no son sólo amigos.

Regresa a la mesa que comparte con sus amigos en la biblioteca y encuentra a Bruno y Tània enfrascados en sus apuntes. Su amigo no vuelve a mirar al chico que intentaba ligar con él, pero Pol tampoco vuelve a prestarle atención a la chica.


End file.
